outlandersfandomcom-20200213-history
It's Been a Long, Long Time
The rag-tag group of misfits camped along Soap Lake just south of the submersibles which they had left just off-shore. While Alder set about healing extensive radiation damage of the group, Queen Morrigan and Earl (with dark vision) transferred the supplies from the submersible to Miss Daisy under the cover of darkness. Meanwhile, Pawn somehow managed to seal herself into a giant cocoon despite that being an atypical behavior for ants. Early the next day, Pawn emerged from the confines of her chrysalis a beautiful butter a hideous hulking monstrosity. With her proudly atop Miss Daisy like a nautical figurehead, the gang swiftly returned to Can-Town (unmolested by dumbstruck on-lookers on route) with their precious cargo. They contacted the Skywalkers and delivered the Red Mercury at a spot along I-90 just east of Can-Town. The Skywalkers informed us that they use the Red Mercury to power their mud suits which could then be used to leach the toxins from the victims of mud poisoning. Through their swift efforts, most of the victims of the mud poisoning were on the road to recovery. Walker, however, discovered to her dismay that this was not the end of her contract with Lord Davenfort. Because Lord Davenfort had pledged to provide temporary housing and aid to the refugees of Vault 99 as part of the terms of the delivery of the Red Mercury, Walker realized that she was contractually obligated to accompany the gang until the safe transport of the Vault 99 dwellers was completed. Lord Davenfort also assigned some King Cobra transporters to our groups in order to help us bring the Vault 99ers back more expeditiously. During this time Robert McCarthy informed his brother "Mac" that McCarthy's General Store was looted beyond salvage and profitability. Mac proposed to Robert that he join them in Free Haven as a manager and accountant after the gang retrieves the Vault 99 dwellers. Robert seemed annoyed and reluctantly resigned to continue managing the McCarthy Brothers' accounts. The gang also discovered that in their absence Diana had literally walked off with most of Lord Kreis' power armor (except for the Enclave-style helmet), and she is now roaming the wastes with a reunited Bob-Harold. After seeing Noriko during various council meetings on crutches, Alder took it upon herself to reverse the brain damage that still plagued the Doradango saloon owner. Thanks to her efforts, Noriko was restored more or less to full health. She allowed us to send some messages through her courier service in thanks. Walker used her down time to meet with her mechanic, a large but surprisingly gentle man going by the name of John Paul, who was able to perform some upgrades and repairs to her power armor. On one of the nights before leaving Can-Town, the gang all decided to let loose for a while at the Doradango. Morrigan discovered the many wonders of imbibing alcohol, Jordan, acting leader of the Carved People, engaged Earl and Morrigan in a surprisingly philosophical discourse on the natures of monsters and men, and Mac managed to convince John Paul to help him with upgrades to his Pip Guy. Finally, character roleplays all taken care of, the gang set out for Vault 99, which had been pinpointed by the Carved People scouts. The scouts had also discovered a group camped outside of the Vault, which Mac managed to identify as the D6 Scrap Company. They drove north, forded the river Oregon Trail style, and soon found themselves within sight of the vault. Upon entering firing distance, the gang was peppered with a series of warning shots, and the D6 company urged them over megaphone to leave while they still could. The D6 company consisted of a group of 5 brothers and one sister from Grand Forts by the last name Drennan. All six, Dakota, David, Daniel, Dillon, Dalton, and Debra, were present outside of the vault. Dakota in particular seemed to have a ferocious temper and itchy trigger finger. On Miss Daisy's speakers, Mac and Idith replied that as Idith was overseer of said vault, the D6 company had no claim on it. They negotiated with the D6 company, saying that they would send Idith along with one guard if they sent one of their company halfway to serve as insurance of good will. They also agreed to split non-essential scrap 60/40 in D6's favor, as long as they helped with the salvaging and transport process. At first, they tried to send Morrigan with Idith, but upon seeing the unusually large insectoid, the D6 company reacted violently. Changing tacks, the gang sent Walker, after confirming that the D6 knew of her trustworthy and honorable reputation. Once Idith was close enough to the vault, she opened the inner door of the airlock system, which created a tremor powerful enough to be felt by nearly all present. Debra declared Idith and the gang to be legit, and Dakota threw down his firearm in frustrated disgust. With their claim secured, the gang prepared to finally, FINALLY, enter Vault 99.